


Even the Purest Light Has a Dark Shadow

by childishillusions, Crexendo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests and Demons, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Ichigo is a powerful, young priest of the Seireitei Order, who keep peace in the land and police the supernatural creatures who lurk in every shadow and hidden place. His gentleness and benevolence, as well as his ferocity against cruelty and evil, and his prominent innocence all make him renowned far and wide. Aizen Sousuke is the King of Demons, the Lord of the Underworld, the one creature the Seireitei Order fears and simultaneously despises. He’s returned to the Brightlands to seek a bride, a new Queen to bear his heirs and rule at his side. By chance, he stumbles upon an orange haired beauty and makes ready to stake his claim, while Ichigo is blissfully ignorant of the brunet’s true intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with one of my best friends, so that's why the writing style changes so much. If it moves kind of fast, I'm sorry. There may or may not be some mpreg later on in this story, I haven't quite decided yet. But enjoy it for now! Comments are welcome and appreciated! Ideas are as well.

The teenage priest was watching in mild annoyance as he watched as the church that he had visited for a brief stay was preparing for the "Great Priest Kurosaki Ichigo!” Honestly, though he did have a good deal of skill and strength when dealing with the demons and other creatures who threatened the peaceful, god-fearing citizens that the Seireitei Order served, it didn't mean that a grand welcome was needed for him. The young priest traveled in plain clothes, as he didn't want to attract unwanted attention, as such attention usually meant trouble on down the line, or depending on the supernatural creature that had spotted a spiritually gifted priest, any number of terrible things befalling the towns and people that the gifted human, or part human visited to help. 

Quietly the powerful teenager moved to where the local bishop was, a tall, and amply proportioned man who was commanding his priests with a lofty authority that Ichigo detested. He disliked it when people used their political or spiritual strength to get others to do what they themselves should be doing. It was one of the reasons he had been sent here by the cardinal of the region, to investigate as to whether or not such allegations that the bishop of this area was misusing his power for his own gain, rather than for the good of the people he was supposedly serving. "You are misusing your priests." He remarked, loudly enough for all to hear.

All movement ceased when the newcomer spoke, the priests drawing together, and worrying for the safety of the young man who had so brashly, so foolishly spoken out for their wellbeing. They had complained of course, that the bishop had been badly treating them and manipulating the parishioners in order to get what he wanted through unscrupulous means, but none of them had the sheer strength to do after the powerful older male. None in their generation, or as far as they knew that teen's yet had the strength to go against those who were older, like the abusive bishop they served.

"And who are you, to judge me so? I am one of the nine hundred bishops of the Seireitei order, mind your tongue whelp, or you will find that you lose it." The bishop growled, in an unusually generous mood, and didn't strike the impertinent pup down.

Ichigo lowered his hood, and showed them the seal, that marked him as the important visitor that they had been flailing about for weeks in order to prepare for. Those seals could not be faked, and could not be stolen. So this teenager, this slip of a life, was the powerful and just Ichigo Kurosaki. He had been well known throughout the lands for about five years, as someone who would protect the innocent, and go after those who deserved to be punished. It had been seen that supernatural creatures had tempted the priest, to join their people, or simply just their side, for wealth, for political power gained through fear, or for immortality. Each time that he had been offered such temptations he refused them without hesitation or even, it seemed ever considering the offer. He bore the curses that they threw at him for denying them what they wanted with considerable grace and dignity.

Those who had not met him, had imagined a grizzled, but dignified looking older male, possibly only part human who had recently gained prominence. Not a young priest, newly come into his considerable spiritual powers, as many youth were more easily swayed by the wiles of the supernatural races. But Ichigo was steadfast and hardy, allowing nothing to tempt him. Surprisingly even the sirens, which could sway even the most hardened and experienced priest of the most devout sect of the Seireitei order, had no effect on the teen. Humans who tried to seduce him, for his power or, as they could easily see why, his body were likewise put down (if he noticed their flirtations as such) or simply ignored.

And now the powerful priest had come before him, and accused the local bishop of his crimes (which he had evidences, not only those written under truthspell by the priests whose names were obscured, to protect them) but from what the teen had directly observed, over a two week period. Stuttering and red faced, the bishop demanded that the teen prove that he was in fact, Ichigo Kurosaki, and not some pretty-faced charlatan. Fire burned in the orangette's eyes as he stated simply "As you wish, but you may want to duck, bishop." and sent that characteristic blue-silver crescent of energy that was his signature move in taking down evil supernatural beings. It was said that nothing, not even demons could withstand a fully powered Getsuga Tensho, and that the teen, in time, could even rival the strongest of demons.

Weak kneed and shaking terribly, the bishop quietly relinquished his bishopric, naming one Yamada Hanataro, a hard working if plain priest who's spiritual abilities were mainly healing based, as the new bishop of the parish. There was much bowing and scraping and chattering at the rather confused Ichigo, as he simply stated that he was on business and that he hadn't done anything too far out of the ordinary. Priests of Seireitei could marry, and those with comely sons or daughters of approximately the same age, begged the teenager to stay with them for a few nights, to rest and recover from his long trip from Karakura, as they knew how long the miles could be and he had saved them all from a terrible bishop, wouldn't he stay to help the local priests, as well as the brand new bishop settle into things after their terrible ordeal?

Awkwardly the teenager managed to explain that Cardinal Kuchiki was about to visit, and that he would be the one overseeing the rehabilitation of this area. he needed to bring the evil doer to the main headquarters of the Seireitei orders, a place that was commonly referred to as 'The Court of Pure Souls' as so few outside the order, and those who were very powerful ever lived in that town for very long. Mildly disappointed, but eagerly awaiting the arrival of the powerful, and rumored to be single Cardinal, they let Ichigo go, after filling the teen's pack full of food, and other necessary supplies, along with enough to keep the gluttonous ex-bishop of theirs from complaining too loudly of hunger.

=-=-=-

It had been a long, irritating walk back to the Court of Pure Souls as the bishop, as soon as they left the city limits, had been trying to bargain and beg, plead and cajole the teen into letting him go. If the teen wanted money, they could run to one of his safe houses where chests of gold, silver, precious stones and rare herbs were stored. If the other was in the order for the ability to travel wherever he pleased, then the former bishop could show him all manner of interesting little places that spanned across the nations of their world. If the teen was in it so that he could catch local tail and then leave with no recriminations, he knew of delightful places of iniquity where those who were the 'goods' were any race one could think of, and of both male and female of each race, to cater to any being's taste.

Ichigo had been at turns exasperated, disgusted and confused by what the other said... Why would he want 'tail'? Was that some sort of local dish? And why in the name of all things pure and holy would he willingly go to a place where there would be a wide variety of supernatural creatures, those who were particularly well versed in the ways of turning others into (more or less) shivering piles of mush? Wealth did not sway him, as too much money led to a melting of the brains and ethics, as this man was a clear example of. So when he appeared before Genryuusai Yamamoto, leader of the entire order, he was barely able to manage out, through clenched teeth as he tried very hard not to let his spiritual powers lash out at and strangle the gibbering lunatic that he had been sent to go bring before the ancient part fire drake, part human male "He's as corrupt and vicious as the reports said, if not more so. I'm going to go wash the filth of being near this... Thing off of me and find someone to train with."

"Go child, I can sense the turmoil within you. Meditate for a few hours before you find someone to spar with. I will deal with this miscreant." The ancient spiritual leader murmured, with more than a little fondness. The powerful young human had been a part of the Seireitei order since he had been born, like his mother and father before him, and his younger sisters were also well adapted to the trials and tribulations, as well as the discipline demanded of those of the Seireitei order. Ichigo had a purity of spirit that he had not seen in a long time.

=-=-=-

"Yo, Ichigo! How was your mission?" Renji, a priest a handful of decades his senior. The red head was some sort of human/spiritual mix, but what no one could tell. He called himself a stray dog, and that's what they went with.

"The reports painted an accurate picture of the asshole... But something he said, well several things he had said to me, made no damn sense to me at all. What the hell is 'local tail' anyways? And why would it be a perk of being a Seireitei priest, as I pass through the towns and villages on business for the order? And what is a 'house of indulgent bliss'? And why would I go there if there were such things as both sirens and succubae? Both of those kinds of creatures are damned annoying to deal with singly, let alone a friggin' group of the creatures." Ichigo responded, his questions, though full of annoyance, were innocent nonetheless... And made several of the priests that were nearby passing through sputter and wheeze at the implications.

Clearly that man, whoever he had been, had no idea what Ichigo was like. The teen couldn't tell a sign of flirting from an invitation to fight, much less go to such a place of decadent physical pleasure. He had never shown the slightest interest in anyone, not even the fair Lady Orihime, the younger sister of Sir Sora, a powerful knight and fairly well placed, and stable noble family and she, one of the most beautiful humans currently living, so clearly had a hopeless crush on him. Nor had he shown interest in anyone else that the friendly teen had regular and frequent contact with. So the fact that that bishop had tried to bargain with the teen using such things as temptations was patently ridiculous. "He was referring to sexual acts with locals in the first, and dens of iniquity for the latter Ichigo." Renji explained once he recovered from the mild shock.

The orange haired teen sputtered for a good five minutes before going very quiet, eyes lowered... then he said "I hope Yama-jii tears him apart for all the crap he pulled on those poor people."

"Who's the new bishop?"

"Hanataro, I think he'll be good for them."

"He really is a sweetheart."

"Yeah, he is. And it'll give him more self confidence too. They’re sending Byakuya to oversee them for a while."

"Wh-what? Damn! I gotta go see him off!"

"Barking after cherry flowers again? I thought you decided not to."

"S-shut up Ichigo! He's my oldest friends' adopted older brother!"

"And you've been crushing on him for at least as long as I've been alive, probably longer. Why don't you tell him?"

"He's a cardinal! And a noble."

"So? You like him, he likes you. Neither of you are going to be happy if you don't start talking honestly to one another Renji. He's going to be gone in a half an hour if you don't catch up to him."

"Crap. Thanks for the warning Ichigo! And I'll deal with my own feelings. I don't need it from a slip of a kid who can't find his way out of a wet paper bag when it comes to how others feel about him." Renji snapped before running as fast as he could to catch his long-time love interest. Ichigo didn't understand! Byakuya had been married to Rukia's older sister for decades... Until she had died of a cancer that no one could cure or at least something to delay the symptoms or reduce the pain and suffering she went through.

=-=-=-

Ichigo went to bed early, as he always had, and set a silent alarm to wake him up at midnight. No one knew this, but Ichigo had been training with, and had been getting power boosts from someone for years. The latter was a practice that was heavily frowned upon, but not outright banned... If both beings were members of the Seireitei Order, which Ichigo was fairly certain that Sousuke was not. The brown haired, bespectacled human was older than he was, by a few years, but not that much, from what Ichigo could tell... The older male always dressed in pure black, and Ichigo had never seen him during the daytime (though that was something of a boon, as their activities were barely legal at best). There were a few other idiosyncrasies of the taller male, charming quirks that endeared him to the orange haired male, even if they were sometimes aggravating. For example he would never enter a place unless invited in, though that was a common courtesy, but the brunette insisted upon it. On nights of the full or the dark of the moon, Sousuke would insist that he and Ichigo stay out all night, instead of their usual four or five hours. He didn’t like others touching him, but if something happened, Ichigo's touch usually calmed him down in about five to ten minutes. Ichigo always was supposed to walk on Sou's right hand side, and if anyone tried to flirt with the teen, they would immediately leave, as Sousuke would begin to worry if that person may have recognized or begin to recognized the powerful young teen.

It really was very sweet how protective the older brown haired male was over him, not that Sou was slow at all, not in the slightest. Ichigo could hardly keep up with the older at times, when they really got going on certain topics of conversation. Sousuke never did like it when he left on long missions like this (the two hadn't seen one another in almost a full month. Sou was going to be cranky for the next week, Ichigo could feel it) these thoughts drifted through the orangettte's mind as he prepared for bed, calling a last good night to his friends before settling fully into bed, and falling asleep.


	2. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon King takes the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short. But now Aizen-sama's been introduced! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

Aizen Sousuke was a complicated man. Not that many people would know this. He had very few friends, because as far as he was concerned, there weren’t many people out there who were worthy of his time. His two generals would agree with him, if only because he was their king, and because they were of the few that Aizen viewed as friends. To most people, he made himself appear as a calm, kind-hearted, but sophisticated and intelligent man, with little else but philosophy about him, and to all but his generals, that was how he was, out of sheer boredom more than anything else. But then he had found this slip of a human, a young, beautiful priest of the Seireitei Order, by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. 

At first, Aizen had watched him from afar, unsure of how much the teen knew about him. When it became clear that the boy knew next to nothing about whom and what he was, he dared approach. Not that he was frightened of the Order, merely that he would have liked to avoid the hassle of dealing with them all on his own. Besides, if those who did remember him saw him with the beautiful orange haired boy, he’d be carted off to the deepest recesses of the Court of Pure Souls in an instant, to kept under strict guard and observation at all times.

_‘Really . . . these decrepit old fools haven’t changed a bit in a hundred years . . . . Still the same paranoid, greedy, selfish bastards as I remember them. Just as stupid, too.’_ Oh yes. Aizen was well acquainted with most of the ruling council of the Order, as he had been part of it nearly a hundred years ago, the last time he’d donned a human form until now. He wondered, to this day, if his acting and illusionary skill were really so superior that no one inside the Order realized he was a demon for twelve whole years, or if the majority of the people inside the Court of Pure Souls were really just that intellectually impaired. 

Naturally, after he practically let them discover that he was not only a demon, but the Demon King himself, that he had been sitting in the highest seat in the order short of the High Cardinal, they panicked, and he assumed it was only natural that they would have erased all records and traces of his presence there, if only to prevent the common people and lower ranked members of the Order from discovering what had really happened. The official story was that Cardinal Aizen Sousuke had been sent away on a dangerous quest to take down a coven of powerful demons. Some months later, they announced that he had failed and had been killed. While it was customary to remove paintings and representations of the departed at the time of their death during mourning, the ruling council had skillfully and quietly removed all hints that he had even existed, even going so far as to modify the memories of people who had even come in contact with him. It was their greatest secret, and was the source Aizen’s greatest amusement.

But after nearly a century, he had returned to his original purpose in coming to the mortal world; finding a suitable bride. Being the Demon King made finding a mate difficult. First of all, he couldn’t breed with his own race. Demons were sterile when interacting with other demons, and could only impregnate, or be impregnated by a member of another race, and the resulting child would always be a full demon. It was part of the reason demons were so hated by other races. For the best chances of having an exceptionally powerful child, he would also have to find a mate with power similar to his own, in both feel and magnitude. There were ways of altering the texture of one’s power, but it was more often than not, a long and complicated process that if done wrong could possibly deal great harm to the other’s soul. All in all, it was a mess Aizen had elected to ignore for several hundred years.

A hundred years ago, he had almost decided to take the young grandson of the then Cardinal of the Sixth District, Kuchiki Sojun, who had grown up to take his grandfather’s position. It almost made him regret not taking the child when he’d had the chance, upon seeing Kuchiki Byakuya again, how powerful and beautiful he had become, but at the time, it would have caused all sorts of problems, and looking at him now, Aizen was sure that they never would have been compatible in the way he desired. The same was thankfully not true with the young orangette who had captured his interest so recently. 

As far as the boy knew, he was just an odd human who wanted to be friends, and help him hone his powers. What Aizen was really doing was while increasing the volume of the power available to the teen, he was also injecting him with small amounts of demonic energy, so slowly, so subtly changing the nature of his powers. It was as if the demonic power inside the boy’s body was pushing his latent, and quite extensive, holy powers to the surface, indeed making it seem to all who could sense his power, that his reserves of might were steadily increasing. Eventually, though, all of that holy power would be expended, and he would start drawing back on the demonic energy in his body, which is when he would be ripe for the taking on Aizen’s part.

Yes, he had decided to take the orange haired angel he’d discovered quite by accident one night months ago, as his bride. He would be perfect. What sons and daughters he would bear. That was another perk of being the Demon King. He could impregnate either gender, while normal demons could not. The first of his generals, a quite stunning silver haired, blue-eyed fox demon named Ichimaru Gin, constantly voiced his displeasure about that particular fact, as he had picked out a young male half-ice drake to be his future mate, and had wanted to have a child with him. Aizen teased the fox-like male that he was even more ambitious than he was, as the aforementioned half-ice drake, was none other than the protégé Cardinal of the Tenth District; small, delicate-looking Hitsugaya Toushiro. 

In fact, the fox demon had actually decided to accompany him on this particular journey into the human world, claiming that he should at least take one guard. Aizen knew better. Gin would have been bored out of his mind had he stayed back in the Underworld, and would have no doubt caused all sorts of mayhem in his boredom. So, for the sake of the sanity of everyone in his palace, he’d given permission for the silver-haired male to come along as his guard, and left the other of his two generals, Kaname Tousen, in charge of running things in their absence, which he would do flawlessly. But no sooner than they had arrived did the vulpine male vanish in pursuit of his tiny love interest. Aizen wondered if he’d made any progress in enticing the abnormally powerful child to come into his arms and bed. He figured if the child hadn’t told anyone that there was a fox demon lurking around, something good had to have happened.

Gin’s happy energy was a constant fuzzy feeling at the back of his mind, easy to ignore but always there. Such was the link they shared, as King and closest general. It was a power all Demon King’s had, the power to forge telepathic links with his closest subordinates. Distance, however, would diminish the link, but could never actually break it or make it impossible to at the very least, feel that the other person was still alive. The Court of Pure Souls was enormous, but they were still close enough that Aizen could still vaguely sense Gin’s emotions, and vice versa. No doubt the fox had felt his contentment and pleasure as he carefully wooed his orange-haired angel. 

Glancing at the massive clock tower placed in the center of the nearby city of Karakura, he let a small smile grace his perfect lips. It was almost midnight. Time to go pay his future bride his nightly visit. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long until he had the beautiful boy falling into his arms, and it was then that he would be truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
